


G.C.F In Tokyo: After Hours

by BottleOfJen



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleOfJen/pseuds/BottleOfJen
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook are heading back to their hotel after a night of drinking in Tokyo. On their way back, things get hot and heavy.





	G.C.F In Tokyo: After Hours

It was way past 2:00 in the morning. The bars had all closed and everybody had turned in for the night. Jimin and Jungkook ran in the alleyways, drunk and still full of energy. Jimin's head flew back in laughter at something Jungkook said. He collapsed into Jungkook's arms, still laughing. Jungkook caught him but stumbled backwards, his back colliding with the brick wall behind him. Jimin straightened his posture, pulling away slightly but gripping onto the collar of Jungkooks shirt. They continued to giggle, this time about nothing, until Jimin brought his forehead forward to rest on his. Their laughs slowly turned into soft pants. Jimin snaked his hands up from his collar to his neck and up behind his head, pulling him forward into a kiss.  
They had done this many times before. A few drinks in and they weren't able to stay away from each other. Beer and mint-gum flavored kisses became something they both craved. When it first happened, the kisses were slow and gentle, and usually over quickly. Now, they were needy, almost sloppy. They couldn't get enough of each other.  
Jimin continued to kiss him but, pushed his pelvis forward into his, grinding ever so gently. Jungkook grabbed onto Jimin's waist and guided him, forcing Jimin to pick up his pace. His cock grew hard in his jeans quickly, making him let out the quietest moan into Jungkook's mouth.  
He grabbed Jungkook's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slowly before pulling completely away from him. He opened his eyes slowly, still breathing heavy to see why. Jimin was staring right at him, breathing just as hard as he was. His hand moved slowly down from the back of his head, his neck, slowly down his chest, and to his waist-line. Jimin bit down on his own bottom lip for a moment and slowly walked his fingertips down to Jungkook's crotch, grabbing his hardening cock over his clothes. Jungkook suddenly stopped breathing. Jimin's hand wasn't moving but the feeling of his cock wrapped in his hand made him so needy. He bucked his hips upwards, jerking himself off into Jimin's hand, a small moan slipping through his slightly open mouth. Jimin smirked, and used his other hand to find his hip and guide him; just how Jungkook did to him just before. He could feel how hard he was under his grip and how fast his needy thrusts were getting. Jungkook tilted his head back, resting it on the wall behind him, his mouth slightly open to accommodate his fast breathing. Jimin leaned forward and pressed his full lips onto his throat then playfully gave it a little nip.  
Jungkook could feel himself throbbing underneath his jeans. He was getting so, so close. Little whimpers started leaving his lips with every stroke he took. Jimin could sense his urgency and decided to crouch down onto his knees in front of him. He didn't hesitate to reach up and undo his belt and buttons, pulling his pants and boxers down in one pull. Jungkook's hard cock fell forward in front of him, the head glistening with pre-cum.  
Jimin grabbed it gently in one hand and looked back up at Jungkook who was panting as if he had just ran a long distance, a bead of sweat running down from his hairline. His eyes were half open but locked directly onto Jimin's. Jimin licked his bottom lip, making it glisten under the dim alley lights. He was asking permission. Jungkook nodded his head eagerly, letting him know he wanted it.  
Jimin created some spit in his mouth and let it drip down to Jungkooks cock. He collected it with his hand and used it to stroke him, his hand sliding up and down his shaft slowly, twisting his wrist at the same time.  
While keeping eye contact, Jimin brought his full lips to Jungkooks head and lightly kissed it. Jimin could feel his cock jump in his hand at the new sensation and his mouth turned up into a little smirk, pleased with the response. He then parted his lips and took just his tip in-between them, sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the top once. Jungkook let out a little gasp, completely in awe of the sensation and the view at his feet. He watched as Jimin slowly took more of him deep in his throat, covering whatever he couldn't fit with his hand. His mouth dropped almost completely open as he exhaled. He couldn't believe what was happening. Jimin continued to look at him, his eyes wide with false-innocence, as he started to bob his head; his hand following him.  
Jungkook closed his eyes and tilted his head back, completely immersed in the pleasure. Little whimpers started to find their way out from between his lips. Jimin relished in the sounds he was causing him to make, he loved making him feel good. He started a low hum in the back of his throat, vibrating Jungkooks cock in his mouth. He cursed under his breath and, without thinking, reached down and grabbed the hair on the back of Jimin's head. He closed his eyes tighter and started to thrust his small hips forward, going deeper into Jimin's throat. His small whimpers turned into moans that echoed through the alley. Jimin dropped both his hands down and folded them behind him, letting Jungkook take control, completely lost in the pleasure. He continued to thrust into Jimin's throat, his hips moving increasingly faster with the closer he got to climax. He could feel it building and building, he was so close.  
Jungkook finally opened his eyes back up and looked down at Jimin, his eyes were glistening and cheeks pink. The visual itself, Jimin's flushed face and his cock sliding in and out of his throat was enough to send him over the edge. He thrusted a few more times as he came, moaning loudly with every deep thrust into his throat.  
Jimin patiently let him ride out his climax, swallowing every drop of Jungkook's orgasm. After finally seeing him collapse back onto the wall, he slid him out of his mouth, wiping his bottom lip and standing back up. With shaky hands, Jungkook tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them up. Jimin reached up to fix his roughed-up hair, let out a cocky giggle, and grabbed Jungkook by the arm.  
"Let's go." He said, tugging on him. Jungkook nodded and they both headed back to the hotel arm and arm.


End file.
